Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and the like are occasionally lost due to theft or misplacement when taken out of the home or office. Important data that may be stored in the information processing apparatus may be seen by third parties if the information processing apparatus is lost. Conventionally, when an information processing apparatus is lost, an instruction to delete data is sent from a wireless base station to the information processing apparatus via a control signal (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-303817).